semoga kita selalu bersama
by gold kiryuu
Summary: naruto tiba tiba mendiamkan sakura, ada apakah dengan dia ?.  Fic spesial tuk ultah seseorang, rnr


Title : Semoga Kita Selalu Bersama.

Rated : T.

Genre : Romance/Friendship/Humor(sedikit).

Pair : Naruto dan Sakura ( pair utama) Shikamaru dan Ino, Suigetsu dan Karin, Sasuke dan Hinata (pair pendukung, jadi hanya muncul sedikit).

Warning : Typo dan miss typo (always), AU, gaje bin aneh bin abal bin OOC dan bin bin yang lain.

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

A/N : Spesial fic untuk seseorang yang sedang berulang tahun hari ini, jadi maafkanlah jika banyak terdapat banyak kesalahan. Jika ada berkenan membaca, saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih, dan tolong reviewnya.

Let's begin the story.

**Semoga Kita Selalu Bersama.**

**06.00 a.m. Sebuah Ruangan. 17 Oktober 20xx – Kiryuu Ardhi Uzumaki.**

Di sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar karena merupakan sebuah ruangan kelas di sebuah sekolah yang bernama Shinobi Gakuen First School, tampak seluruh penghuni *author digebukin berjamaah*, maksudnya tampak seluruh siswa siswinya sedang berkumpul mengerumuni seorang anak laki laki. (Penjelasan author : dibilang anak karena ceritanya rocky 9 masih SMP kelas IX). Kelas yang masih dalam keadaan kotor karena petugas piketnya disuruh ikut berkumpul oleh anak laki laki itu yang tidak lain adalah ketua kelas IXa tersebut.

" Jadi, semua sudah setuju kan ?" tanya anak laki laki itu memastikan yang hanya dijawab oleh siswa siswi yang lain.

" Setuju apa. Kalian ini, datang – datang langsung ngegosip. Dan lagi, kau Naruto, sebagai ketua kelas tidak bertanggung jawab. Kalian ini seharusnya…bla…bla…bla…." (kalau cermahnya di tulis, bisa bisa ini jadi in-progress lagi, saking panjangnya ceramahannya) ceramah seorang pria berusia kira kira tiga puluh tahun-an, memiliki rambut keperakan, panjang lebar. Dia adalah Kakashi Hatake, wali kelas dari kelas IXa yang terkenal dengan kedisiplinannya.

Seluruh murid kelas IXa hanya bisa diam ditempat karena ketakutannya pada Kakashi.

Sedangkan anak yang dipanggil Naruto tadi, menyadari bahwa Ia akan mendapat ceramahan membosankan lainnya dari senseinya itu sedang memikirkan cara untuk kabur. Tiba tiba sebuah bokhlam lampu (bener gak tulisannya ?) bersinar di atas kepala kuningnya.

" Uhm… Sensei, aku mau permisi ke toilet sebentar, udah mau keluar nih." Ujar Naruto dengan muka yang dibuat seperti hendak BAB, dan kedua tangannya memegang perutnya. (Sama kayak larinya author dari omelan guru guru waktu di sekolah karena ribut di kelas, hehe. Readers : Huu...) *author pundung di pojokkan*.

" Huh… Ya sudah pergi sana," Perintah Kakashi yang disambut dengan perginya Naruto dengan kecepatan 100 km/jam (author lebay). Sedangkan murid lainnya hanya cekikikan " jangan tertawa, atau kalian mau aku hukum." Sambung Kakashi dengan nada horornya yang mampu membuat murid murid lainnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin dari badannya, bahkan ada yang pingsan.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang sedang lari tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang. " Aww." Rintih seseorang yang ternyata adalah Sakura Haruno, kekasih dari seorang Naruto Uzumaki yang baru datang ke sekolah. Bukan terlambat, malah bisa dibilang kepagian, karena bel berbunyi masih satu jam lagi. Anak anak murid di sekolah ini memang selalu berangkat pagi untuk bergosip dengan teman temannya, berpacaran, ada yang malah tidur, dan kegiatan yang lain.

" Eee… Sakura-chan, maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja." Ucap Naruto ketakutan setengah mati. Dia lebih takut kepada Sakura daripada Kakashi.

" Naruto, kau itu tadi jalan lihat apa sih." Kata Sakura dengan nada sehoror mingkin. 'Tuh kan, dia marah. Oh Kami-sama, tolong selamatkanlah aku hari ini.' Batin Naruto.

" Sakura-chan, lebih baik kau jangan berteriak di sini. Di kelas ada 'Kakashi-sensei'. Ucap Naruto menenangkan Sakura sambil menekankan kata 'Kakashi-sensei'. Sakura sudah mulai membayangkan bagaimana rekan rekan sekelasnya sekarang dan berkata dalam hati 'Kasihan kalian teman-teman, ku harap kalian tabah menghadapinya'.

Saat Sakura sedang membayangkannya, Naruto dengan cepat menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura dan dibawa menuju ke taman belakang sekolah. Saat itu, bunga sakura sedang mekar mekarnya. 'Aneh sekali, kenapa tempat seindah ini terlihat sepi. Oh iya, mereka sedang dimarahi sensei. Hihihihihi' seru mereka bersamaan dalam hati.

Karena terbawa suasana romantis ini, Naruto menatap mata emerald Sakura lekat lekat. Kemudian dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Sakura tidak menghalangi niat Naruto itu, dia malah menutup matanya.

Wajah mereka semakin dekat…

5 centi…

4 centi…

3 centi, mereka bisa merasakan nafas dari masing masing orang di depannya.

2 centi…

1 centi…

Dan…, "Ehm." Sebuah suara deheman dari para murid kelas IXa membubarkan nuansa romantis pada pasangan yang baru berumur sebulan ini.

Wajah Naruto dan Sakura sama seperti tomat busuk. Sama sama malu.

" Ka-kalian me-me-mengagetkan kami sa-sja." Kata Naruto dengan wajah merona dengan tergagap gagap.

" Wah Hinata, virus gagapmu sudah menular pada pasangan Romeo Juliet ini, hahaha." Goda Kiba sambil tertawa terbahak bahak. Sasuke langsung memberikan tatapan maut pada Kiba karena secara tidak langsung mengejek Hinata.

Kiba yang menyadari dirinya seperti kelinci yang akan diterkam harimau langsung bergidik ngeri. (Kelinci = Kiba, Harimau = Sasuke). " Jangan marah Sasuke, aku kan hanya berguarau. Peace." Kata Kiba sambil jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya memberntuk seperti huruf V.

" I-iya Sa-Sasuke-kun, Kiba-kun ha-hanya berguaru." Hinata menenangkan.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

" Oh ya, besok akan ada pesta dansa ya ?" Kata Ino yang mampu memancing pandangan heran dari semua teman temannya.

" Hn." Udah tahu kan yang ngomong siapa ? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke.

Setiap siswi di situ langsung membayangkan bagaimana ya acaranya besok malam.

Karin yang membayangkan berdansa dengan Suigetsu.

Ino yang membayangkan berdansa dengan Shikamaru.

Hinata yang membayangkan berdansa dengan Sasuke yang membuat mukanya memerah.

Tidak lupa, Sakura yang membayangkan berdansa dengan Naruto.

Dan berbagai siswi lainnya.

Setelah para siswi tersadar dari lamunannya, taman itu telah sepi karena para siswa sudah meninggalkannya.

" Kalian Harus ingat, besok ya." Kata Naruto pada teman temannya,

" Hn." Jawab siswa lainnya.

Sasuke segera protes dan berkata " Itu kalimatku, jangan seenaknya saja mengikuti kalimat orang. Kalian bisa dituntut dengan UU. No. dan bla…bla…bla…" Kata Sasuke panjang lebar dan terlihat dari mukanya dia kecapean.

" Huh. Mendokusai." Jawab siswa lainnya.

Kali ini giliran Shikamaru yang sejak tadi jalan dengan malas berbicara " Itu juga kalimatku, jangan mengikuti. Yang kreatif donk…bla…bla…mendokusai." Kata Shikamaru luas persegi panjang (panjang kali lebar) yang kondisinya tidak jauh berbeda dari kondisi Sasuke. Sama sama kecapean ngomong.

"Hahahahaha…" Murid murid lainnya hanya tertawa terbahak bahak melihat duo jenius itu dengan kondisi mengenaskan.

**Skip Time – Bel Berbunyi.**

Para Ketua kelas menyiapkan barisan di depan kelasnya masing masing. Dan setelah kode lonceng masuk dibunyikan, maka para ketua kelas menyuruh anak buahnya masuk ke kelas.

Di kelas IXa, pelajaran pertama adalah pelajaran matematika dari Kurenai-sensei. Kelas ini sudah bersih dan rapi karena sudah dibersihkan. Susunan duduknya ada yang duduk dengan pacarnya, seperti Naruto dan Sakura, Sasuke dan Hinata, Karin dan Suigetsu, dan Shikamaru dan Ino. Siswa lainnya ada yang duduk dengan anak perempuan, ada juga yang duduk dengan anak laki laki.

Kurenai-sensei masuk ke kelas dan mulai memberikan materi. Selama pelajaran, Naruto yang duduk di deretan tengah dengan Sakura-channya, tidak memperhatikan pelajaran dan tertawa sendiri.

Sakura yang melihatnya menjadi geram. " Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun," Panggilnya dengan ramah, tetapi tidak diindahkannya. Sakura yang mulai emosi berteriak "NARUTOOO…" teriaknya.

" Nona Haruno, Tuan Uzumaki, kalian aku hukum berdiri di koridor sampai pelajaranku berakhir. Cepat." Perintah Kurenai-sensei.

"Ha-Hai Sensei." Kata Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan.

" Jangan melanjutkan yang tadi pagi ya, Naruto, Sakura." Kata Suigetsu yang membuat Naruto dan Sakura semerah kepiting rebus.

" Suigetsu, apa kau mau aku hukum juga, ha ?" Kata Kurenai-sensei keras.

" Ti-tidak sensei. Gomen sensei." Jawab Suigetsu.

Semua murid di situ menahan tertawa karena mereka tidak mau menyusul Naruto dan Sakura ke koridor untuk dihukum. Apalagi Karin, mukanya merah senada dengan warna rambutnya menahan tertawa melihat wajah pucat Suigetsu.

Di Koridor.

Saat ini koridor sedang sepi karena semua murid SGFS sedang berada di kelasnya masing-masing.

Suasana antara Naruto dan Sakura juga hening. Tidak ada yang mau berbicara duluan.

Sakura merasa aneh dengan tingkah laku kekasihnya itu, tidak ada suara sedikitpun dari mulutnya. Keliahatannya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. 'Akan kucoba cari tahu' pikirnya.

" Naruto-kun, ini semua salahmu." Kata Sakura yang mulai bosan dengan keheningan mereka dan berharap Naruto akan kembali berisik dan membuat suasana menjadi agak nyaman.

" Maaf, Sakura-chan." Kata Naruto singkat.

Sakura tidak percaya, wajah Naruto sama sekali tidak berekspresi, sama seperti Sasuke.

" Naruto-kun, kau kenapa ? Apa kau sakit ?" Tanya Sakura cemas.

" Tidak apa apa, Sakura-chan, aku baik baik saja." Jawab Naruto dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi (lagi)

" Apa aku berbuat salah padamu, Naruto-kun ?" Tanya Sakura kembali.

" Tidak. Kau tidak pernah berbuat salah padaku, kau sangat sempurna." Kata Naruto, kali ini dengan seulas senyum yang membuat Sakura senang.

Suasana tidak berubah sampai bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, tetap diam dan tak berisik. Sakura bertambah bingung, setiap kali dia bertanya tentang apapun, Naruto hanya menjawab sekenanya, tanpa memuaskannya.

Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing. Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi.

" Sakura-chan, aku ke kantin dulu, ya." Pamit Naruto.

Sakura segera berlari ke taman belakang sekolah, tempat di mana bunga Sakura sedang mekar. Di sana hanya terlihat beberapa siswi, termasuk Ino dan Hinata.

Sakura segera saja duduk di salah satu bangku yang berada di situ. Tatapannya sayu, dan matanya mulai berkaca kaca dan

Tes

airmata Sakura akhirnya jatuh juga. Di sela tangisannya, dia terus bergumam 'Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun, dan Naruto-kun.'. Ino dan Hinata yang melihat Sakura sedang menangis langsung menghampirinya.

" Sakura-chan, apa yang terjadi ? Mengapa kau menangis ? " Tanya Ino khawatir.

" Na-Naruto-kun…hiks…hiks, apa aku berbuat salah padanya, mengapa dia mendiamkanku dan sepertinya menghindariku. Apa dia sudah bosan padaku. Hiks…hiks…" Kata Sakura lalu menangis lagi. Ino lalu memeluk sahabatnya itu untuk menenangkannya.

" Tenanglah Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun bukan laki laki yang seperti itu." Hinata menenangkan.

" Iya, Sakura, percayalah pada Naruto." Tambah Ino sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Sakura sudah berhenti menangis, dan mereka bertiga mulai mengobrol lagi. Mereka sibuk membicarakan pesta dansa besok malam.

" Um, teman teman, nanti sore kita ke butik yuk. Aku belum beli baju buat besok nih." Ajak Ino.

" Iya, aku juga belum punya baju untuk besok. Aku ingin tampil cantik untuk sayangku." Ucap Sakura agak merona di pipinya.

" A-aku ju-juga tidak mau membuat Sasuke-kun kecewa." Ucap Hinata yang wajahnya sama sama merona seperti Sakura.

" Kita juga harus mengajak Karin-chan, dia bisa marah kalau tidak di ajak." Tawar Sakura. Ino dan Hinata hanya menggangguk sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyum.

**Skip Time – Pulang Sekolah**

Pelajaran terakhir yaitu pelajaran IPA dari Anko-sensei telah usai yang ditandakan dengan bunyi lonceng. Naruto yang sedang membereskan buku bukunya melihat Sakura sedang melamun.

CTEK.

Naruto menjentikkan jarinya tepat di depan muka Sakura. Jentikkan itu mampu membawa kembali Sakura dari alam khayalan. ' Sepertinya Naruto-kun sudah kembali seperti biasanya' pikir Sakura.

" Sakura-chan, mau pulang bareng ?" tawar Naruto.

" Tidak usah Naruto-kun, aku sudah ada janji dengan Ino-chan dan Hinata-chan untuk ke butik." Terang Sakura.

" Oh, kalau begitu aku duluan ya. Sampai jumpa." Kata Naruto yang langsung meninggalkan kelas tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura.

Sakura yang sudah selesai membereskan buku bukunya langsung saja keluar kelas. Saat berjalan menuju pintu gerbang, dia sempat melihat ke arah aula. Di aula sudah didekor sedemikian rupa. Dinding dinding sudah di hias. Lampu lampu sudah dipasang. Meja meja sudah tertata dengan rapi dan panggung sudah siap.

Setelah melihat lihat aula, Sakura langsung menuju pintu gerbang, dilihatnya Ino, Karin, dan Hinata sudah menunggu.

" Ino-chan, Hinata-chan, Karin-chan maaf menunggu lama. Aku tadi pergi melihat lihat aula. Di sana sudah didekor dengan baik oleh Konan-senpai." Terang Sakura.

" Tidak apa apa, ya sudah, ayo." Kata Ino.

Sakura, Ino dan Hinata lalu mulai pergi menuju ke butik yang bertuliskan 'Deidara Butik'. Di sana, mereka banyak memilih gaun. Tapi yang namanya perempuan tidak ada capeknya kalau masalah belanja.

Sakura memilih sebuah gaun berwarna pink kemerahan, Ino memilih sebuah gaun berwarna biru, senada dengan warna matanya. Hinata memilih gaun berwarna biru tua. Karin memilih sebuah gaun berwarna ungu muda. ( gaunnya tidak dijelaskan, karena author juga tidak begitu paham tentang fashion ).

Setelah selesai membayar gaun, mereka pergi berjalan jalan melewati sebuah jalan yang kanan dan kirinya hanya dipenuhi oleh berbagai toko. Tidak sengaja ekor mata Sakura melihat sosok yang tidak asing lagi baginya. Naruto, kekasihnya sekarang sedang bersama dengan seorang anak perempuan yang kelihatannya sangat akrab. Naruto dan anak perempuan yang tak dikenalnya itu tertawa dengan lepas. Pandangannya tiba tiba menjadi kabur, setitik airmata telah dijatuhkannya. Teteapi, dia tidak ingin teman temannya menganggapnya lemah.

" Uhm, teman teman, aku pulang dulu ya, aku ada urusan yang penting. Sampai jumpa." Sakura bersikap sebiasa mungkin agar teman temannya tidak menyadari kalau Ia habis menangis.

Sakura lalu mengambil handphonenya dan menghubungi seseorang. Setelah terhubung dengan orang yang dihubunginya, dia mulai berbicara " Halo Naruto-kun, kau sekarang berada di mana ?" Tanya Sakura, ternyata yang dihubunginya adalah Naruto.

Naruto yang sedang bersama seorang anak perempuan langsung bingung hendak menjawab apa, karena dia tidak mau ketahuan oleh Sakura. " Aku sedang di rumah, ada apa memangnya ?" Jawab Naruto. Sakura mulai menangis lagi, " Tidak apa apa kok, sampai jumpa." Telepon terputus dengan bingungnya Naruto.

Sakura segera berlari ke kamarnya, di sana dia menangis sambil memeluk bantal. Sakura terus menangis dan menangis sampai akhirnya dia tertidur.

**Skip Time – Pesta Dansa. **(Skip terus karena waktu yang terbatas.)

Naruto datang ke pesta dansa bak seorang pangeran. Dia datang bersama dengan Shikamaru, Sasuke, dan Suigetsu. Mereka mulai memasuki aula, di sana pemandangannya sangat indah karena didekorasi oleh Konan, wakil ketua panitia sekaligus kekasih Yahiko, sang ketua panitia.

Mereka berempat mencari cari pasangannya. Kecuali Sakura, mereka semua ada. Ino, Hinata dan Karin berpenampilan bak seorang bidadari.

Naruto yang ditinggal teman temannya hanya duduk sendiri. Sakura tiba tiba datang, wajah Naruto yang awalnya senang berubah ketika melihat wajah Sakura yang dingin.

" Hai, Sakura-chan." Ucap Naruto.

" Kau brengsek Naruto." Kata Sakura sembari memukul Naruto keras yang mengakibatkan banyak pandangan mata tertuju ke arah mereka dan tersungkurnya Naruto.

" Apa maksudmu, Sakura-chan ?" Tanya Naruto yang baru bangkit dari jatuhnya.

" Kau kemarin bersama perempuan kan Naruto. Kau jahat, kau brengsek Naruto." Kata Sakura marah. Sementara itu sang tersangka malah tertawa " Hahaha, kau cemburu Sakura-chan, dia itu Shion, sepupuku. Dia membantuku memilih hadiah untuk ulang tahunmu, Sakura-chan." Kata Naruto.

Tiba tiba sebuah spanduk meluncur ke bawah, 'SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, SAKURA' tulisannya.

" Kami semua sepakat untuk memberikan surprise untukmu, Sakura-chan." Ujar Naruto.

Sakura tiba tiba menangis bahagia dan memeluk Naruto. ( Seperti waktu Naruto baru pulang dari bertemu Nagato).

**Flashback :**

" Besok Sakura-chan ulang tahun, kita harus menyiapkan kejutan untuknya. Aku sudah meminta bantuan Yahiko-senpai dan Konan-senpai." Kata Naruto.

Semuanya hanya mengangguk setuju, lalu Kakashi-sensei datang.

**Flashback off.**

Ino tiba tiba datang membawa sebuah kue tart untuk ulang tahun. " Selamat ulang tahun, forhead." Ujarnya.

Sakura lalu meniup lilinnya setelah mengucapkan permohonannya dalam hati.

" Apa permohonanmu Sakura-chan ?"Tanya Naruto.

" Aku ingin, Semoga kita selalu bersama, Naruto." Kata Sakura, mereka berdua berpelukan lagi.

**FIN.**

Okay, Tolong reviewnya ya… Please…


End file.
